buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rendez-vous dangereux
Rendez-vous dangereux est le quatorzième épisode de la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Giles a du mal à accepter la décision que Buffy a prise de faire enlever la puce de Spike. Plus tard, au lycée, Buffy enquête sur le principal Wood mais ce dernier la surprend dans son bureau. Il l'invite à dîner au restaurant ce que Buffy, surprise, accepte. De son côté, Alex a rencontré une séduisante jeune femme et a aussi un rendez-vous avec elle le soir même. Alors que Buffy et Robin Wood sont sur le chemin du restaurant, ils sont attaqués par un groupe de vampires. Buffy en tue la plupart mais a la surprise de constater que Wood en a tué deux. Au restaurant, le proviseur lui révèle qu'il est un chasseur de démons « freelance » et que sa mère était une Tueuse qui a été tuée par un vampire alors qu'il avait quatre ans. Alex, quant à lui, s'aperçoit pour son plus grand malheur que son rendez-vous est en fait un démon qui travaille pour la Force. La Force apparaît aussi à Andrew sous les traits de Jonathan et tente de le persuader de tuer des Potentielles mais Andrew résiste. Il révèle les tentatives de la Force à Willow qui lui fait porter un micro au cas où la Force laisserait échapper des informations intéressantes. La Force le découvre mais non sans avoir auparavant révélé qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'utiliser Spike à nouveau. Willow reçoit alors un message codé d'Alex lui indiquant qu'il est retenu au lycée par un démon et lui demandant de l'aide. Spike va chercher Buffy au restaurant, interrompant son rendez-vous. Tous les trois se rendent alors au lycée où ils arrivent juste à temps pour sauver Alex et empêcher l'ouverture du Sceau de Danzalthar. Cependant, au cours du combat, Wood découvre que Spike est un vampire. De retour chez les Summers, Spike dit à Buffy qu'il a l'intention de quitter la ville pour empêcher la Force de l'utiliser mais Buffy le retient en lui disant qu'elle a besoin de lui. La Force apparaît à Robin Wood sous les traits de sa mère, Nikki Wood, et lui apprend que c'est Spike qui l'a tuée. Apparitions Personnages * Chao-Ahn * Lissa * Bernard Crowley (mentionné) Organisation et Titres * Scooby-Gang * La Tueuse * Tueuse Potentielle * Observateur Créatures * Humain * Vampire ** Turok-Han * Sorcière * Démon * Être supérieur Lieux * Cimetière de Sunnydale * Maison des Summers * Lycée de Sunnydale ** Sceau de Danzalthar * Centre commercial de Sunnydale (mentionné) * Restaurant Français de Sunnydale * Espresso Pump Armes et Objets * Boucle d’oreilles * Armes de Wood * Croix * Dague de Lissa * Pistolet de Willow Morts * Un Messager de la Mort, décapité par Giles * Trois vampires, dépoussiéré par Buffy * Deux vampires, dépoussiéré par Robin Wood * Lissa, décapité par Buffy Le Saviez-vous ? * Andrew fait référence à l’acteur Scott Bakula et au rôle du capitaine Archer qu’il tient dans la série Star Trek : Enterprise. * C’est l’actrice K.D. Aubert qui joue le rôle de Nikki Wood dans cet épisode et dans l’épisode Un lourd passé. Le personnage de Nikki était a l’origine joué par l’actrice April Weeden-Washington dans l’épisode La Faille. * Lorsque Giles et le Scooby marchent dans le cimetière, on peut clairement voir une tombe avec marqué « Snyder ». Mais puisque le principal Snyder a été dévoré par le Maire dans sa forme de démon, il est possible que la pierre tombale ne soit pas pour lui. * Robin Wood confirme qu’il vient de Beverly Hills : Buffy : « In Beverly Hills. » Wood : « See now, that detail takes the edge off my Little Orphan Robin story, but yeah, that was true. » * Alex demande à Lissa si elle ne serait pas née dans un œuf de Mante Religieuse Géante dans l’ancien lycée : Alex : « Did you hatch out of a praying mantis egg in the old high school? » Chronologie * Anya remarque dans l’épisode qu’il y a une tache faite par de la pizza sur un T-shirt de Buffy. Cette tache a été faite par Dawn, qui pensait que sa sœur la prendrait pour du sang, dans l’épisode Connivences. * Lissa s’avère encore être une femme démon attirée par Alex. La liste des conquêtes démoniaques d'Alex : "Natalie French", "Ampata Gutierrez", Faith, Anya, et même Cordelia, qui est devenue demi-démon dans la série Angel. * Les dessins que Giles montre à Chao-Ahn sont très similaires à ceux qu’il avait dessiné dans l’épisode Un silence de mort. * Spike déclare que Anya lui a dit que Giles était la Force. Mais cette théorie fut très vite déclarée fausse. Pourtant, il semble que personne ne s’est chargé d’en informer Spike. * L’attaque, sans douleur, de Spike sur Giles dévoile aux autres que la puce de Spike a été enlevé. Buffy a fait ce choix que Giles est loin d’approuver. * Andrew installe un nouveau micro-onde dans la cuisine. Le précédent avait été détruit par Dawn dans l’épisode Connivences. Musiques * Patty Medina – « Still Life » * Trembling Blue Stars – « Ammunition » * Robert Duncan - original score Citations en:First Date nl:First Date de:Das Erste Date es:La primera cita Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7